LINK AND GANONS SPECIAL ADVENTURE
by Karks1
Summary: WEll link and ganon are back....but are kinda stupid. WARNIGN THIS MAY CONTAIN GUTRENCHING LAUGHTER AND HOWLS OF JOY IN THE READER!.
1. Link is back

All right this is how its gonna go down. This is a story of Zelda, Link Ganon and how all those characters that get WTFPWNED!?

Disclaimer-Zelda is not mine….at least….not yet

One day Link was walking down the forest as usual singing to the birds.

"LAAAA" Link sang. As if on queue a blue bird flies on his shoulder.

"How are you doing Mr. Bird would you like me to sing?"

"to hell with your singing I want your cookie in your hood." the bird said.

"what a jokester you are lil bird." Link said "Here I go!"

"shit no don…."

Link began to sing. And the bird TRIED TO FLY AWAY, HE COULDENT, HEARD THE SOUND AND fell to the ground and…died.

"AWWW isn't that cute the bird heard my sweet voice and fell asleep!" Link exclaimed. "I should perform live!"

At that instance the birds ghost flew down and slapped Link across the face with a glove and pecked him on the nose so hard he started to cry.

"If you ever go on stage and perform live I will rip your soil out of the body and feed it to…"

Then the bird heard it…the seem song every spirit dread. He knew what was coming…the infamous screech

"GHOST BUSTERS!" a man in a white suit and kind of shooter plasma thingy that looked like it was made by some poor bum on the street. The dramatic sound started as the ghost busters closed in on the ghost…….

SUDDENLY THE GHOST DRAWS A FLAMETHROWER BURNS THE GHOST BUSTERS THEN TURNS TO LINK ONLY TO GET WTFPWNED BY THE MASTERSWORD THE TWO SUPERNATURAL MAGIC COLLIDES AND THE SPACE TIME CONTINUUM SHATTERS! LINK IS THROWN INTO SOMEKIND OF WORMHOLE SPINNING ENDLESSLY….!!

SPINING STOPS

"Why did it stop??" Link asked. "WTF IS THAT GANONS MOM!? HAHAHAH SHE IS HIDEOUS"

The endless spinning continues…and continues….and continues….Link is still spinning…..and spinning…haha he just blew chunks ha…..and spinning…. "O LOOK A COOKIE" Link exclaimed in the never ending vortex. "That's what the bird wanted….." "DAMNIT!"

Haha well that was my first chapter. Il post a new one as soon as link gets out of that never ending vortex he is in. I wonder what Zelda's doing? O well prbly something really stupid..(sorry for being a little short ill make the other ones longer)


	2. o God its Zelda and Ganon

"HOHO! I've got you now Zelda!" Ganon screamed.

"HOLD UP." Zelda screamed. "I'm not done painting my nails!"

(Now as we all know Zelda isn't very….um how should I put this…smart. I mean come on how many times has she been captured, almost killed and saved again by Link? Like seriously can't she save herself? SUPER SMASH BROS BRAWL CLEARLY SHOWS SHE CAN!! Woops…back to the story…..while I go have a cookie)

"Zelda come on….I'm gonna miss my shows"

"What the…..WHERE IN A MAGICAL LAND! Theirs not gonna be TV shows." Zelda answered.

"DAMN! The dark GODS LIE!!I was told this is where the tellitubbies live…."

"Tellitubbies…WTF!" Zelda screamed. "you come all this way just to see if you could find the tellitubbies….I COULD BE MORE EVIL THEN YOU!!"

"prove it little miss perfect." Ganon answered "show me what u can do.."

Zelda turns into Sheik jumps a Ganon, kills him, then revives him with the triforce……then does it again…and again….and again (Now why the hell didn't she do that, the first 5 times she was captured by ganon….

"STOP! I give I give…." Ganon whimpers "O LOOK I THINK I SEE THE YELLOW TELLITUBBIE!"

"Where?"

When Zelda turns around she is slapped in the back of the head by Ganon, picked up, and carried to a WTF IS THAT portal that just suddenly appeared in the middle of the room.

Link is still spinning and spinning……

Finally Link finds himself in a dark castle. Surrounded by…….tellitubbies?

"Link, it is your turn to be doomed by our fluffy goodness!!" The green one said.

"We will then throw you into a TV so you can tell all the little kids about how eating your veggies help you grow healthy.

"TELLITUBBIES!" Link exclaimed. "YOU'RE MY FAVORITE"

"Wha?….Are you not scared by are multicolor fur of doom and TVs that has little kids in them?"

"Take me to your house I wanna see that little elephant vacuum that runs around! Link said.

"How dare you ask us to take you…"

"OOO GIVE SOME OF THAT WEIRD GOO YOU GUYS ALWAYS EAT!" Link interrupted.

"THAT'S IT" The yellow one screamed "YOUR MINE"

The yellow one started to charge Link…..slowly

"AAAAH FATTY ALERT" Link screamed. "KILL IT"

Link jumped and cut off then yellow ones head. The other tellitubbies saw it and ran away.

"I've never tried tellitubbie meat!" 

Link started a fire and started to cook his kill. Once it turned golden brown he began to eat it

"EWWW it tastes like a old man…."


	3. Ganons and Zelda's epic fight! LAWL

Link was on his way after eating the tellitubbie. He was heading for Hyrule since he had no other place to go because he knew Ganon had already taken Zelda and probably has her chained up by now.

"SCREW THIS." Link shouted. "I'm not going to get her….she is sheik, and could easily get herself out of that situation…just cause ganons a dumbass."

Suddenly the ghost of the bird popped up.

"Hello again!"

"AAAAAA ZOMBIE KILL IT!" Link screamed while hacking away with his sword.

"WOOOOAAA….don't do that, remember what happened last time?"

"Riiiiigghhhttt…." Link answered "sooo why you here?"

"Well I was kicked out by other ghosts for being to annoying…and for watching to much tellitubbies on their TV's."

"TELLITUBBIES NO WAAY I LOVE THEM!!" Link screamed

And thus became a beautiful friendship, with good times, bad times, and the only 3 minutes they've been talking for.

Zelda was being held prisoner by Ganon at the time when Link and that weird little undead bird became friends.

"LET ME OUT!" Zelda screamed "I HAVE TO GO TAKE A BATH!"

"TO BAD!" Ganon answered "You made me miss my shows!! Now I have to watch the DVDs of them."

"Wait….you mean to tell me you all the way to Hyrule…to capture me…then complain about missing your shows, when you have every single DVD of the tellitubbies right there?"

"yup."

"YOU BASTARD!" Zelda screamed "YOUR GOIN DOWN!!"

As Zelda breaks her chains by turning into sheik, Ganon gets up and ready to fight. Zelda jumps at Ganon, but in midair..

"Wait!" Ganon said.

"What is it now." Zelda answered while still in the freeze frame.

"Got to turn on the music!"

Ganon runs to the Stereo and puts in a CD. The CD starts to play the tellibubbies theme song.

"You are a sissy aren't you." Zelda said, and threw a knife at the stereo to change the music to the Mortal combat theme song

"DONE!"

Then the freeze frame stops and the battle is on. They both clash, and Zelda hits Ganon straight in the face with a drop kick so hard, that in another dimension Chuck Norris started to smile.

"OW" Ganon screamed "That hurt"

"good"

Ganon comes charging at Zelda, jumps, and lands in front of Zelda READY TO…..slap? Ganon starts doing the sissy slap across Zelda's face.

"HAHA WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO NOW!" Ganon exclaimed

What will Zelda do? Will she let Ganon keep slapping her? And what has become of our hero Link? Stay tuned to find out!

(DAMN THAT WAS CHEESY)


End file.
